Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee overall. It first aired on March 15, 2011. Plot The Dalton Academy Warblers rehearse a high-energy rendition of Maroon 5's Misery, which Blaine announces is their opening number for Regionals. Blaine is obviously flirting, and Kurt returns the favor by smiling back at him. Kurt thinks Blaine is getting all of the group's solo attention saying, "Sometimes I don't feel like we're 'The Warblers'. I feel like we're 'Blaine and The Pips.'" He admits that he's jealous of Blaine. Meanwhile, Rachel unveils her original composition for Finn, culled from her personal pain: Only Child. Finn admits that it's better than My Headband, but suggests that she's not really tapping true emotions, only acting them out - she needs to search deep inside herself to find what to write about. on her ambition to become prom queen.]] Quinn continues her mission to re-establish her relationship with Finn but continues to seem driven by her burning desire to become prom queen. All in voiceover, she worries that the allure of Rachel's talent may cause her to lose Finn, and she plots to make her play perfectly with the old maxim "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer", by becoming Rachel's new best friend. singing Blackbird with the Warblers.]] Under Kurt's guardianship, the Warbler's canary mascot, Pavarotti, suddenly dies. Distraught, Kurt sings The Beatles' Blackbird ''in tribute as The Warblers join in. While Kurt is singing it is made obvious that Blaine has some sort of realization which causes him to stare at Kurt as if he's seeing him for the first time for the rest of the song. Will informs the Glee Club that their plan to perform My Chemical Romance's ''Sing at Regionals has been shut down. The band has sent them a cease-and-desist letter, thanks to Sue's scheming: she met the drummer at a drum circle years earlier "and had a brief affair," then she told him a scam story of Will's "long-running legal battle with PETA". Because she blames him for the loss of her Cheerios, she warns Will to consider her act "the opening salvo of World War Sue." When Quinn backs Rachel's suggestion to perform an original song and offers to help her write one, Will agrees to the plan. Santana is still hurting from being rejected by Brittany and plans to write her own heterosexual love song about Sam to present to the Glee Club. Sue walks over and reminds them of their betrayal and that she plays dirty. When they open their lockers, dirt spills out all over them. Brittany says in disbelief, "I don't even remember putting that in there." Blaine steps up and tells the Warblers that he's tired of leading every song and thinks their current performance formula will lead them to a defeat against New Directions -- that they need to show more talent diversity. He proposes to add a duo lead at Regionals, specifically with Kurt. The Warblers concede. When it is announced, two boys behind them share a look that seems to say "finally!" in reference to them becoming a couple. singing Trouty Mouth to Sam.]] Santana unveils the song she's co-written with Tina for the Glee Club, a saucy ode to Sam called Trouty Mouth. Sam objects to all the joking references to his mouth, being quite offended by the song, and Will thinks it lacks the epic feel needed for Regionals. Puck also tries out his own song, written in honor of Lauren, Big Ass Heart. Mr Schuester says it's a contender but not quite there yet. singing Big Ass Heart to Lauren.]] Quinn wants Finn to help her launch their campaign for prom king and queen, but he wants to now put it off until after Nationals in deference to Rachel's fragile emotions. Quinn's reaction scares him into agreeing to kick off their campaign after Regionals - all the while, Rachel is eaves dropping. As Kurt decorates Pavarotti's casket, Blaine asks him to help practice the song he's chosen for their duet: Candles by Hey Monday. He wants something a little more emotional than his usual Top 40 choices. Blaine admits that he had a surprise revelation after being moved whilst listening to Kurt sing Blackbird. He's realized what his feelings for Kurt are (love). He starts with, "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week - that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Then, Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt. After being shocked for a few minutes, Kurt grabs Blaine and kisses him back with passion. When they break for air you and clearly see both of them are blushing. Blaine, breathless and still blushing, says lamely "We-we should practice." To which Kurt replies breathlessly "I thought we were," and they kiss again with more passion and urge. singing Hell To The No.]] Mercedes unleashes her original song Hell to the No, which everyone loves, but Will's not sure it's quite Regionals material. Pointing out that the greatest songs address some kind of personal pain, Will encourages the students to tap a great hurt for their tune, and the students realize that Sue Sylvester has been the source of their greatest torment. Santana brings up the dirt incident from earlier, and Mercedes says she throws sticks at her. Tina reveals that Sue tried to change her name to Tina Cohen-Loser. When Finn says that Sue's torture tactics hurt at first but ultimately make you want to win, Will thinks they may have just discovered their original song entitled'' Loser Like Me. The day for Regionals arrives. Sue tells Will that she chose Aural Intensity's set list with the judges in mind. The judges are: Rod Remington, Sue’s anchorman ex; Tammy Jean Alberston, a recent Tea Party candidate and Twitterer (Kathy Griffin) read Sarah Palin-esque; and Sister Mary Constance, a former exotic dancer turned nun (Loretta Devine). 's performance.]] Aural Intensity's opening number is the peppy song, ''Jesus is A Friend of Mine, as an obvious ploy to get the judges' favor, which is what they are known to do. Next up are the Warblers. Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience for the first time and Blaine finds this adorable "you're adorable". They open with Kurt and Blaine’s duet, Candles from Hey Monday. Blaine and Kurt are obviously singing the song to each other. The audience waves plastic candles. Blaine follows up with Raise Your Glass by P!nk and the audience responds enthusiastically, especially the New Directions. At the end of the song Kurt rushes up to Blaine in a hug. The Warblers are all smiles after what they think is a winning performance. Finn sees Rachel before she goes on stage to sing her solo, where he wishes her good luck. She says that last time they were here he told her he loved her. Finn replies that her song is really good and Rachel walks on to the stage to sing her solo Get It Right, a song reflecting on the past failures in her relationship with Finn and expressing her deep desire to reconcile with him. Rachel looks over to Finn during the number, Finn smiles while Quinn looks on with concern. The finale is Loser Like Me, sung by New Directions and dedicated to the underdogs of high school. It ends with New Directions throwing slushies filled with red confetti at the audience.Finn and Rachel share a hug at the end of'' Loser Like Me'' and Quinn looks on disheartened. The judges confer. Tammy Jean, the blatant and shallow Sarah Palin/Christine O'Donnel stereotype, is a bit concerned at Dalton Academy (because she believes that being gay is not okay, it isn't a legitimate lifestyle choice or even in the Constitution) "boys shouldn't do a duet". Sister Mary Constance on the other hand says that she is quite liberal for a nun, in fact she just joined so she had a place to live to keep away from the pole. She really enjoyed the Warblers' duet but does ask "is it a gay school or just a school that appears gay?" Rod Remington interjects with his own thoughts about gay rights. Tammy Jean liked the song about Jesus and believes Aural Intensity should win but Sister Mary Constance felt it was cheap pandering, something she didn't even like when she was a stripper. Tammy Jean did not like Loser Like Me because after her recent election loss, she did not sing about being a loser, she twittered that Obama is a terrorist. Sister Mary Constance says "Oh no you didn't!" and just as the arguing is about to fire up, Rod Remington pushes them to vote instead. A drunken governor’s wife later announces that New Directions is the winner. The team celebrate while Kurt and Blaine look on disappointed, but conceding. Sue sucker punches the governor’s wife to the floor in a rage, shocking the performers and audience alike. Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does but the casket was bigger. Kurt also says he is disappointed over their loss, that he really wanted to win. Blaine says "You did win. So did I." After Kurt gives him a questioning look, he says, "We got each other out of all this. And that beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine, smiling, offers his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiles and they walk away together under the tree, hand in hand. In the glee room, Mr. Schuester presents a MVP (Most Valuable Player) award to Rachel, who looks genuinely surprised and touched. He reveals that she was voted unanimously. Rachel gives a heartfelt thank-you speech, first praising & admiring the song that the others wrote 'Loser Like Me' and sincerely thanking them for taking a risk with true team effort. The others rush up to her and embrace in a big group hug. Controversy In the Philippines, the kiss scene between Blaine and Kurt was censored. Solar Entertainment, which broadcasts Glee in the Philippines, chose to censor this scene in response for the earthquake and tsunami that rumbled in the scene. This prompted a petition demanding a re-run of the episode with the scene.Source While waiting for new episodes, the episode had a rerun with the kiss scene shown but slightly reduced. Songs *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by The Warblers. *'Only Child' by Glee. Sung by Rachel Berry. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and The Warblers. *'Trouty Mouth' by Glee. Sung by Santana. *'Big Ass Heart' by Glee. Sung by Puck. *'Hell To The No' by Glee. Sung by Mercedes. *'Jesus Is My Friend' by Sonseed. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine and The Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Sung by The Warblers. *'Get It Right' by'' Glee''. Sung by Rachel with New Directions Girls. *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Cut Songs *'Back in My Arms' by Glee, sung by Rachel. Quotes Trivia *Seven Original Songs are featured in this episode. *This is the third competition episode where the judges had an argument. *The lyrics of Loser Like Me are inspired by the things Sue did to New Directions. *Kurt is in the losing team for the second time at Regionals. *This episode features the most songs sung by The Warblers, with Misery, Blackbird, Candles, and Raise Your Glass. *The Regionals competition of this season was the first performance that they did not start the first song with walking from the back, up to the stage like they did in Sectionals, Journey, and Special Education. *It is discovered that Quinn and Rachel wrote Loser Like Me in cut scene from New York. Source *After Hell to the No, When Mr. Shue asks the kids what their favorite song is, Brittany says My Headband. Ironically, Rachel only sang that song to Finn in Blame it on the Alcohol, so that means Brittany never heard it. *During Regionals, when Aural Intensity is Singing Jesus is My Friend, at the end they form a star. Oddly, the star they form is the Star of David, a Jewish star. *This is the only episode where Finn and Rachel weren't dating 10 minutes before the end of the episode (they broke up at the very end of Special Education). Errors *When The Warblers are singing the song Misery, Kurt puts his school bag over his left shoulder, but a few seconds later when he goes to sit down it is over his right shoulder, but he hasn't had the time to move it. *When Mike is pushing the slushie cart at the end of 'Loser Like Me '''one of the slushie cups has fallen over, but when the camera shot changes its standing up again. Deleted Scenes Brad Falchuk has confirmed their authenticity. Source *The first scene is right after Brittany and Santana open their lockers full of dirt, before The Warblers meeting where Kurt tells them about Pavarotti dying. *The second scene is the last scene of the episode, after Rachel is named MVP. It was revealed later due to leaked script, that Quinn and Rachel wrote ''Loser Like Me. There were also about 3-4 cut scene containing them interacting: Source *Rachel singing Back in my Arms and Quinn hating it. *Quinn telling Rachel she's so much more because she's an artist and she doesn't need the burden of a relationship. *Rachel saying she was thinking of getting a nose job and Quinn telling her not to. The scene ends with Quinn and Rachel holding hands and Quinn saying "Remember when we used to hate each other. *Quinn and Rachel talking after Rachel wins MVP, Quinn saying that Rachel needed a little pushing to write the song. The original ending was Rachel and Quinn talking. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kathy Griffin as Tammy Jean Albertson *Loretta Devine as Sr. Mary Constance Guest Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Co-Stars * Telly Leung as Wes * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Eddy Martin as Thad * Curt Mega as Nick * Dominic Barnes as Trent * Darcy Shean as Carla Turlington-Stevens References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes